


ART: Wool's Punk Exorcism (Tom Riddle/Bellatrix Lestrange)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1975, and Tom takes Bella to Wool's Orphanage, now abandoned. While they're there, they exorcise his demons: He has someone who's his, at last. Mostly a bit of fun with a 1970s London punk aesthetic, but morphed into a backstory along the way.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Wool's Punk Exorcism (Tom Riddle/Bellatrix Lestrange)

  
[Wool's Punk Exorcism](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Wool-s-Punk-Exorcism-Tom-Riddle-Bellatrix-435514683) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


End file.
